ANOTHER WORLD
by Maddison-T
Summary: What if Sasami the young girl from Tenchi Muyo was really the daughter of the Goddess Nayru from the legend of Zelda. My first fic so be nice and review.
1. nayru's wish

** ANOTHER WORLD**

****

****

_Summary:_**What if Sasami, the young girl from Tenchi Muyo was really the daughter of the Goddess Nayru from the Legend of Zelda. This is my very first fan-fic so be nice and review.**

_A/n: _**This is kind of a mixed up Mary-sue/cross-over thing, just to let you know. I don't own anything but the clothes on my back but I send my gratitude to the creators of Inuyasha, Tenchi Mouyo, and Zelda for creating such great works of art.**

****

_Nayru's wish_

** In the heavens beyond the ****land**** of ****Hyrule****, a young Goddess by the name of Nayru was lying on a soft cloud watching a group of young Hylian children, playing a game of tag. She watched as a boy with short red hair; jump out from behind a tree to chase another boy with long black hair, who ran to hide behind a small bush.**

** Nayru let out a soft laugh. "Ahh, children these days and their wild little games"**

** Her gaze then shifted to a beautiful middle aged woman who had just stepped out of a large wooden house with a red clay roof. Nayru knew this woman, well she knew everyone who was born on the small planet that she had help create. The young woman's name was Keela. Nayru had remembered her from the prayers she made almost every night to her sister Din.**

** "Come along now boys, it's time for dinner". Nayru heard Keela shout from below.**

** "But mom, we haven't finished our game yet, and ****Tyler**** is It"! Wined the smaller boy with black hair. **

** "No I'm not, Tai tai. I tagged you" said Tyler, the older boy with red hair.**

** "Well it doesn't matter who's It, cause it's time for dinner and right after that you two can wash up and go straight to bed"**

** "Awww"**

** "Ok mom"**

** The three then gathered together in the large wooden house for their meal. Inside she could hear small talk between two adults and the laughter of the small children.**

** "They look so peaceful, despite what's going on in the world today"**

** Nayru sighed and stood up, ready to take leave. "I wish I knew what it would be like to have children of my own"**

** Nayru took one last look at the peaceful wooden house before she flew off into the heavens to find her sisters. As she flew she glanced back sadly at the cloud where she had sat watching the children play.**

** "I send my blessing to you and your family, in hope that they shall not perish when the evil of Ganon is upon us all". And with that she was gone.**

****

_A/n:_** Well, what do you think? I'll update more when I get at least four reviews. Plz write I need to how I did, okay.**


	2. the final ingredeant part 1

_A/n_**: It's me again with another chapter, longer this time. Oh, and for those of you who didn't know. The last chapter I wrote was Nayru's pov, so it was her who said all that stuff at the end of that chapter. Just to let you know I will have a special guest helping me write my next chapter, and I need you to help me choose who it will be. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, y Bakura, Link, or Sesshoumaru. Only your vote will decide so review now.**

****

_The final ingredient**/ part 1**_

**Nayru followed the moon as it rose high in the sky, blessing the night air with its silver glow. She then raised high above it so that she could exit the earth's atmosphere. Her curly blue hair blew wildly about her face as a large white castle loomed over head. She was home.**

**Nayru walked slowly through the palace as the memories of the young women and family flashed through her mind. She stared at the floor as she neared the room which she knew her sisters would be in, ready to ask how her day was down on earth. How would she tell her sisters that she wanted a family other than her own, that she wanted someone to walk in her footsteps, that she wanted…..a child.**

**"They'll probably think I'm crazy". Nayru said to herself as she stood quietly at the door of the small study where she met her sister everyday for the past 700 years. Nayru turned the handle of the large bronze door and walked in. The room was small yet very beautiful, with its tall bookshelf's lining the walls. Most of the books in them she had written herself. Also along the walls, golden portraits of princess Zelda, Sheik, Link, Ruto, and many others hung in beauty. On one side a balcony was hidden behind velvet red curtains and a glass door stained with Zelda's legend. On the other side was a small round table with three tall chairs surrounding it, all of a different color. A lust forest green for Farore, Crimson red with gold trimmings for Din, and ****Hylian****Lake**** blue for herself. The table was then draped with a red table cloth to match the velvet curtains. In other words the place was gorgeous for a study.**

**The sound of a door opening brought out of her gaze. Turning around she met the smiling faces of her sisters' Din and Farore.**

**"I see you made it here first". Said Din with a devilish grin. "That usually means that something's going on in that mind of yours. Come on; tell your loving sisters what's wrong".**

**Farore's smile faded as she saw the look on Nayru's face. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Nayru".**

**Nayru took this moment to look her sister up and down. Farore had her long, emerald green hair, in a braid. A dark green headband with the triforce on it kept her long bangs out of her bright green eyes. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a dark green skirt and white boots. She was also carrying a handful of books that she might have gotten from the book stores in Hyrule.**

**Her gaze then settled on Din, whose red hair was cut short and stuck up in certain places. The long parts of her hair were put into braids with golden beads hanging off the ends. She was wearing a red and gold cat suit with dark red high heel boots and a dark red vest that flared out at the bottom like a mini skirt.**

**Nayru on the other hand was wearing a navy blue and gold evening gown with long sleeves that showed off her shoulders and gold high heel sandals. Her long, curly, blue hair huge loose on her shoulders.**

**Nayru sighed, "Let's sit down, ok".**

**Din and Farore gave each other odd looks, than followed Nayru to the round table on the other side of the room.**

**Farore was first to take her seat, dropping her books on the floor beside her, than turning her chair to face her sisters. "So, what do you want to talk about'?**

**Din turned her head in Nayru direction, waiting for her reply.**

**Nayru suddenly found her sandals very interesting.**

**"Well"? Said Din looking a little annoyed with the total silence.**

**Nayru raised her head; there was a slight blush on her face. "Iwanttohaveababy" she said.**

**"Huh"? Said both Din and Farore at the same time.**

**Nayru sighed once more and stated slowly, "I want to bring forth a child".**

**Farore's green eyes widened in shock but Din seemed unfazed by Nayru comment. "Is that it"? Asked Din, putting on a strait face.**

**"You don't think I'm crazy, wanting a child of my own". Said Nayru with a look of concern on her face.**

**Din sat back into her chair and said, "Naw, I thought it would be something worse, like you fell in love with Ganon or something". A devilish grin spread across the goddess's face. "I would have to go down there and kill the basturd myself. **

**Farore's face screwed up in disapproval, "Din don't say things like that, you know that the legend depends on Link not you". Din laughed, her eyes gleaming red with joy.**

**"Nayru, don't worry yourself. A child is nothing we can't handle. We just need to know the right spells". Said Farore with a smile.**

**"Yeah, there's nothing we can't do". Din pitched in.**

**Nayru's face lit up. "Thank you both".**

**Farore jumped out of her chair, she then ducked down below her chair, picking up her small pile of books. "Than what are we waiting for? It's best to perform enchantments while the night is still young".**

**"She's right". Said Din.**

**"I'll be in the library picking up some scrolls then I'll meet you two in the basement". Said farore before leaving.**

**"I'll go too". Said Din, and with that they were gone.**

**"At long last, I shall bear a child". Said Nayru as she silently made her way to the basement of the palace.**

****

****

_A/n:_** End of part one. Don't forget to vote, bye now!**

****

****


	3. the final ingredeant part 2

_A/n:_** hey there and welcome to another chapter of Another World. Sorry for the long wait. School kept me busy. Well so far we got one vote for link and one vote…..make that two votes for sesshomaru. Now don't forget keep up the votes, voting ends on the fourth or fifth chapter so keep voting. Oh and special thanks to Jojo10 for such a lovely review. On with the story.**

_The final ingredient/ part2_

**Nayru walked down a narrow and dimly lit hallway, approaching an emerald green door baring the symbol of the trifroce. Opening the door, Nayru walked down an equally dark staircase to a large room, with potions, herbs, empty bottles, and other useful items lining the selves. **

**"There you are", said Farore, looking up from a large red book.**

**"And it's about time too", said Din.**

**Nayru looked confused. "What do you mean"?**

**"Oh, don't worry about it", said Farore. "Anyway, me and din have been looking at these scrolls and found the proper enchantment for you".**

**Nayru smiled. "Sounds good". **

**"But"! Din suddenly spoke up.**

**"But"? Repeated Nayru.**

**"But, were missing a very important ingredient", said Din.**

**"And that would be…."? Asked Nayru.**

**"A male seed". Said Farore and Din together.**

**"Oh, is that it I can handle that part. But it can't be from a male of our own world…..we would have to look into another. It would be too risky if we were to seek a male from our world, and pulse it is forbidden to pair up with mortal men", explained Nayru.**

**Nayru's sisters both nodded in agreement.**

**Nayru reached into one of her long sleeves and pulled out a pearl about the size of a small volley ball. "We can use this", said Nayru holding up the pearl. "I could use this to look into another world, another time, another space to find a male suitable and worthy to my needs".**

_A/n:_** for non Zelda players the pearl she's talking about is called Nayru's pearl from the legend of Zelda wind waker.)**

**"That could work", said Din with a smile.**

**Farore nodded.**

**They sat in a small circle and rested the large pearl on the floor in front of them. The pearl let off a soft blue light, then slowly dimmed to a night sky blue.**

**"Show me my opposite", Nayru told the pearl.**

**The pearl lit up again and gave off a misty white aura. The three goddesses sat in amazement as pictures began to flash within the large glass pearl, within moments a temple like house appeared. In front of the temple stood two tall men dressed in what looked like brown kimonos, they seemed to be guarding what ever it is that was behind the large door the were standing in front of. The doors opened or seemed to open through the eye of the pearl exposing a man in what seemed to be a white kimono made out of baboon skin, sitting cross-legged on the floor near a window. His head was bowed and his eyes were closed as if sleeping or in deep meditation. He had long wavy black hair which he had tied up into a pony-tail at the top of his head.**

**Farore blushed, "He's gorgeous".**

**"We can see that", replied Din a little annoyed. "He is kind of sexy".**

**"What is his name?" Nayru asked the pearl, ignoring her sister's comments. "For he will be the man I choose".**

**The pearl's pictures faded and turned an eerie color of black as smoky white letters moved into play, spelling out a name, then it spoke…**

**"NARAKU"!!!**


	4. The key in the parchment

_A/n:_** Hey there! Are you ready for another chapter? Sorry for such a long wait before, didn't have much time with all my homework and all, but in trade I'll give you longer chapters. So here is where the real story starts.**

**Link-1, Sessy-2, others-0. continue to vote plz.**

_Birth and the meeting of character_

****

** 10 long years have passed since the incantation that led to the pregnancy of Nayru. Unknown to Naraku a young goddess was now baring his unborn child. A child so full of life soon after. The young child was named Sasami. No one really knows how Nayru came up with such a name; she said it just seemed to come to her out of thin air.**

** Sasami was a young girl with hair as blue as the sky, which she kept up in two pig tails. She had fair ivory skin and demon like red eyes. she wore a blue and green kimono with a red sash and blue sandals. Sasami spent most of her days on the palace studying the legends and ways of the hylian people and playing games with her funny looking guardian, Meeko. (Short for Meekoname)**

** Meeko was a funny looking creature indeed, a weird combination of a rabbit, a cat, and a demon. Din created Meeko when Sasami was a baby, so that she would have someone to keep her company and busy while the goddesses were away. Meeko was born with long ears which drooped lifelessly at his sides, his eyes which were normally a mix of silver, green, and blue would flash cat-like yellow when angered or needed to see in the dark. He also has a short stubby body complete with stubby arms and legs which all ended in short purple claws including the very ends of his long ears. The fur that covered his body was as white as freshly fallen snow except for the red stripe that lined the bottom of his right eye and his stubby little tail he was absolutely adorable.**

** Meeko would constantly follow Sasami around as she explored the many corridors of the palace. She was now at a curious age of 10…..and was just as curious as normally possible.**

_Demon child/ the key in the parchment_

**Sasami turned down another corridor and walked down a brightly lit hallway. She made a second turn then entered her mothers study.**

**Meeko put on a grumpy face and said; "Oh, not this place again. Is studying all you ever do?" **

****_A/n:_** If you need a hint on Meeko's personality just think of Shippou with Inuyasha's attitude.**

**Sasami stopped and looked down at her annoying little friend, he came down to about her knee in height but to Sasami being at a height of 3'4 inches it was considered to her as a long way down.**

**"I promised mama that I would finish my studies on the Legend of Zelda, the major's mask by tonight. So either way I would have to study", said Sasami.**

**Meeko crossed his stubby arms across his chest. "Hmp, what a bore. Why cant we do something fun, like start our own legend. That would be so cool", said Meeko with a dreamy look on his face.**

**Sasami put on a look of disapproval and said, "Aunty Din said that……"**

**"I know, I know", interrupted the demy demon. "We mustn't interfere with the legend no matter how bad the situation may seem. It all seems like a load of crap, if you ask me".**

**"I don't remember asking you anything in the first place", said Sasami, trying to keep calm. **

**Meeko sighed felling defeated. "Suit yourself". **

**Sasami walked over to one of the bookshelves in the farthest corner of the study and picked out a thick red book. Then with great speed threw it over to Meeko, who caught it with the claw of one of his outstretched ears.**

**Meeko threw her an odd look. "What the heck is this for"?**

**"I don't know. To keep you busy, maybe", said Sasami, turning away from the demon to find her study guide.**

**Meeko carried the book over to the round table on the other side of the study. He then threw the book onto the table then jumped onto it himself and started flipping through the pages.**

**'This is so boring', thought Meeko, continuing to constantly flip pages. Meeko's eyes suddenly flashed yellow in surprise. "Hey what's this"?**

**Sasami stopped what she was doing and looked over at the round table to where Meeko was sitting comfortably on top. "What's what"?**

**Meeko looked over at her and said, "These pages are stuck together…and I can't seem to pull them apart without having to rip them".**

**"Let me have a look at", said Sasami, walking over to him. The large amount of books she was carrying fell from her arms in the process.**

**"Well, would you look at that? The pages are stuck", said Sasami, giving the pages a good tug.**

**Meeko sneered, "No really. What was your first guess"?**

**SMACK**

**"Yyyeeoooww", cried Meeko, holding the back of his head.**

**Sasami glared down at the rabbit demon, "that's for being rude and you had it coming to ya anyway".**

**Meeko frowned and looked back down at the book.**

**Sasami looked at the front cover of the book, 'That's odd, I don't remember seeing this book before'. Sasami thought to herself. She then started flipping through the pages herself coming up with nothing but blanks. 'And the pages are completely bare. Maybe its one of mom's writing books or something'. Sasami turned the book over so that the spine of the book was straight up in the air. Holding the book high above her head, she gave the book a few shakes letting the pages flip loosely by themselves. That did it! A folded piece of parchment fell out of the book's pages, just in time to land in one of Meeko's out stretched claws.**

**"Now what could this be, and why would it be hidden in the pages of a book? Not to mention, a book with no title", said Meeko.**

**"I don't know Meeko, but it must be important if it was left hidden like that", said Sasami taking the folded piece of parchment from Meeko.**

**"Open it", shouted an excited Meeko.**

**"I'm getting to that, and lower your voice Meekoname, you're in a study for Din's sake", said Sasami.**

**Sasami took a seat at the round table besides Meeko and slowly unfolded the piece of parchment, revealing a small golden key engraved with a rather large white crystal and tiny white wings on each side.**

**"Now would you look at that", said Meeko in bewilderment.**

**"Hey look there's a note", said Sasami. **

**Meeko's eyes quickly traced over the strange writing on the piece of parchment. "What dose it say"?**

**"Well for the most part it's in the ancient hylian language. I can't make out most of it but I'll try……It says something about….I don't know", replied a very confused Sasami.**

**"Read it out loud", said Meeko.**

**Sasami nodded and began to read. **

**_"In this piece, a key you'll find, a way to leave your world behind. If you follow these steps and take good measure, another world you're sure to venture. Within this piece, there is a map, which only the pure at heart may see, but take heed in my warning. If your heart is not true you may loose something dear to you. So with the key in hand, venture the land. There you will find a boy so kind and fearless of those who follow the one of an evil mind. He will lead you to a place of false floors and forbidden doors"._**

****

**"Gee wiz! Who wrote that…..Dr. Seuss? And it was kind of bleak too!**

** "I don't think so, it's missing a rime or two in the middle and it is short of bleak……so…what should we do?" Asked Sasami, looking up from the piece of parchment.**

**Meeko settled himself for a brief moment, looking out of the open window. "It's getting late". He said. Meeko walked across the table to the large book and replaced the key. "I say we settle this tomorrow". Meeko yawned. "You sure found a good time to start a mystery lady Sasami".**

** "It's ok Meeko. I'm not gona get too deep into it anyway", said Sasami, gathering the books she dropped earlier. **

** "Good….hey! I'm gona go run you a bath now, so meet me in the wash rooms in the next…..10mins ok…..then it's of to bed with you", said Meeko after jumping off the table and heading towards the door.**

** "Ok then Meeko….see you there", said Sasami smiling slightly.**

**Meeko turned his back to Sasami and walked through the door. "To thing, I spent my whole afternoon in the study. That has got to be a world record".**

**Sasami returned the spewed books back to their rightful selves, laughing to herself after hearing Meeko complain. She was just about to leave the study, when she a sudden thought hit her. She turned back giving the big, red book a second glance. Without hesitation she quickly ran over to the round table and gathered the book and it's parchment in her arms, holding it close to her chest. "Another world huh?.......anywhere is better then here".**

**Sasami then made the short journey to her bedroom, where she hide the book under her pillow. She then left the room and went in search of her small friend, noticing not of the steady glow from beneath her pillow.**

_A/n:_** there you have it another story unfolds for Sasami and her friend. Who is the strange boy the parchment talks about and where would he lead he….and what is the light from beneath her pillow? Find out on anther exciting adventure of ANOTHER WORLD………just kidding…plz review and don't forget to vote…bye now!**

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
